A microfluidics sensor chip deals with the behavior, precise control, and manipulation of fluids that are geometrically constrained to a small scale. One example of a microfluidics sensor chip is a polymerase chain reaction (PCR) chip, sometimes also known as one type of a Lab-On-a-Chip (LOC).
The polymerase chain reaction (PCR) is a fundamental molecular biology technique that enables the selective amplification of DNA sequences, which is useful for expanded use of rare samples such as stem cells, biopsies, and circulating tumor cells. A PCR chip is a device that integrates one or several laboratory functions, e.g., the PCR, on a single chip. To provide accurate results, the flow of fluid within the PCR chip must be precisely controlled.
In the following description, the same or similar elements are labeled with the same or similar reference numbers.